


Положу свое сердце к твоим ногам

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лейтенант-коммандер Стив Макгарретт возглавляет 6-й отряд Морских котиков. Когда иностранное посольство захватывают террористы, отряд получает задание нейтрализовать угрозу и перевезти заложников в безопасное место. Стив думает, что это будет обычная рутина. Он еще не знает, что спасение одного бывшего полицейского и его дочери изменит всю его дальнейшую жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Положу свое сердце к твоим ногам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All my heart I will lay down precisely at your feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223394) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



> **От автора:** По сути это моя версия любовного романа. Слащавая романтика, злоупотребление штампами, бесстыдное потакание собственным слабостям. Я абсолютно ничего не знаю ни о военных секретных операциях, ни о полетах, ни о практических аспектах работы американских посольств и баз в зарубежных странах. История написана под вдохновением книги, которую я перечитывала, возможно, слишком часто, прежде чем передать Оксфам. Благодарю delicatale за необходимые мне поддержку и подбадривание, а также quoththewriter за вычитку. В названии взята строчка из песни «Love Letter To Japan» (The Bird and The Bee), которую можно считать саундтреком фику. А теперь я попрошу вас оставить неверие в стороне и побаловать себя типично нереалистичным любовным романом с любимым пейрингом.
> 
> **От переводчика:** Спасибо моим бетам за помощь с вычиткой. У фика есть красивый [коллаж-иллюстрация](http://lintares.tumblr.com/image/152949006874) от [lintares](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares) и (не такой красивый, но все же) [трейлер](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ9bSxC6ru8) от меня.

По крайней мере, не идет дождь, угрюмо думает Стив, глядя в инфракрасный бинокль сквозь стены здания в неоклассическом стиле, словно тех и нет. Время давно перевалило за полночь, температура тел читается легко, как если бы находящиеся внутри люди стояли прямо перед ним.

Стив насчитывает двенадцать живых и одного слишком живого — кем бы ни был тот человек, у него жар, преодолевший отметку 36,6 градусов. Больной расположен в отдельной комнате, его дверь охраняют, так что он, скорее всего, один из заложников, изолированный, чтобы не заражать остальных. Стив как раз наблюдает, как другой тепловой объект приближается к охраннику, держа руках что-то горячее в форме кружки. Наверное, чай. Охранник мнется, но разрешает человеку пройти внутрь.

Инфракрасные данные не отражают ни цвет, ни черты лица, но в памяти все равно всплывают светлые волосы — Стив уверен, что знает, кто этот добрый самаритянин, и расцеловал бы парня, если бы не опасался, что получит за это в лицо. Целый день тот носится по этажу, останавливаясь лишь за тем, чтобы поговорить с отдельными людьми (наверняка все они — работники посольства), целый день его руки не знают покоя. Он, видимо, из тех, кто в прямом смысле говорит руками, шумный уроженец Восточного побережья.

Для разведки эта информация не представляет ценности — они отметили все цели и возможных заложников, а также их расположение. Через несколько часов, как только первые проблески рассвета облизнут край неба, его команда выступит. Стив хотел бы предупредить людей внутри, потому что они наверняка перепугаются, когда начнется штурм, но слишком велик риск, что какой-нибудь нервный гражданский проболтается. Придется им потерпеть.

— Мох , — глухо произносит Стив в ларингофон. — Докладывай.

— Полная готовность, коммандер, — так же тихо отвечает Мох. — Ждем сигнала.

— Оставайтесь наготове до назначенного времени. Свяжитесь с Центром и подтвердите порядок эвакуации.

— Так точно.

Стив снова поднимает бинокль, и словно притянутый магнитом, тот сразу же настраивается на угол комнаты на третьем этаже. Теперь на кровати две фигуры: одна лежит, другая сидит с краю и, похоже, успокаивающе гладит первую по руке. Стив немедленно затыкает надоедливый внутренний голос, которому не нравится, что этот человек находится так близко к другими. Мысль абсолютно иррациональная, и Стив ее прогоняет.

— Мох Шестому, Мох Шестому. Порядок эвакуации подтвержден. Время выхода 06:30. Расстояние до цели 2,6 км на юго-запад, GPS координаты переданы каждому на приемник.

В ответ несколько раз слышится "Принято, Мох", — другие семь членов отряда разместились по всему периметру, и только Мох занял центральную позицию.

Стив скрипит зубами и готовится выжидать.

Спустя некоторое время он наблюдает за тем, как человек, которого он идентифицировал, как Дэниела Уильямса, выходит из комнаты больного и направляется вниз по коридору. Согласно досье, Уильямсу тридцать четыре, бывший полицейский в разводе, руководит охраной Посольства, куда на последние полтора года были направлены его бывшая жена и ее новый муж, посол. Стив думает, — нет, он знает, — что за всем этим стоит история, и подозревает, что она как-то связана с крошечной фигуркой, в сторону которой Уильямс сейчас торопится. Грейс Уильямс, девять лет, длинные светлые волосы на пару оттенков темнее, чем у отца. Не по годам развита, если верить ее досье.

Стив боится, что вломившись туда, они жутко ее напугают, но надеется, что ее отец все уладит. От Уильямса, скорее всего, будет польза. Однажды коп — навсегда коп, а по словам его бывшего капитана в Ньюарке, Уильямс был гордостью отдела, прежде чем выбрал дочь вместо карьеры. В досье говорится, что весть участок провожал его с большим сожалением. Стив искренне считает выбор Уильямса достойным восхищения.

Фигуры Уильямса и его дочери сворачиваются в небольшом кресле рядом со стоящим неподалеку диваном, где приютились две другие, предположительно принадлежащие мистеру и миссис Эдвардс — матери и отчиму Грейс. По официальным данным развод был неприятным, но ради Грейс все трое посещали терапию, чтобы найти общий язык. У миссис Эдвардс отмечен значительный прогресс, хотя в досье Уильямса значится несколько визитов на курсы по управлению гневом годовой давности. Эти досье рассказывают странную маленькую историю о странной маленькой семье. Иногда, в моменты слабости, прежде, чем удается поймать час-другой сна, Стив задумывается, каково быть частью такой семьи, где в центре жизни каждого из участников стоит счастье одной девочки. Наверное, ему бы понравилось.

  
\---

  
В 05:35 они уже в движении, обходят здание в полной тишине. На Стиве очки ночного видения, но за линзами он держит один глаз закрытым на случай, если наемники внутри, вопреки всему, каким-то образом почувствуют их приближение и будут наготове. Это оказывается очень кстати, потому что, когда из окна верхнего этажа вырывается вспышка света, Стив сдергивает очки и сразу может различить за рамой очертания темной фигуры, пока остальная команда тратит дополнительные секунды (слишком часто оказывающиеся фатальными) на то, чтобы глаза адаптировались.

Он поднимает винтовку, палец сгибается на курке, но проблеск чего-то золотистого позади выглянувшей фигуры мгновенно его останавливает. Наемник открывает рот, чтобы объявить тревогу, и целится, но у него за спиной мелькает движение, а затем он почти беззвучно валится на пол без сознания. Уильямс опускает стул. В его крепких плечах заметно напряжение, он настороженно смотрит в окно и замирает, заметив несколько темно-серых фигур, быстро приближающихся к дому на выверенном расстоянии друг от друга. Его глаза пробегаются по каждому из них, затем он кратко кивает, закрывает окно и уходит вглубь комнаты. Воображение Стива дорисовывает, как он предупреждает остальных и собирает их вместе в безопасном углу.

— Двигаемся дальше, — шепчет Стив в микрофон и снова занимает первую позицию в цепочке, оперативно и без лишней суеты проскальзывая через боковую дверь, которую для них разблокировал и удерживал открытой Серая Сова, сам оставшийся за створками, чтоб прикрывать их со спины.

Штурм начинается неотвратимо и смертоносно. Они заходят в дом в гробовом молчании, мгновенно рассредотачиваясь, чтобы занять весь нижний этаж. Стив слышит слабый стук, сворачивая в сторону служебной лестницы, и следом прямо в ухе: "Один готов". С двумя из своих людей за спиной он начинает подниматься, с опаской ежится, когда его осторожный шаг приходится на скрипучую ступеньку, но быстро ее перескакивает. Его люди повторяют каждое движение, и через считанные секунды Стив уже осматривает через прицел винтовки верхний этаж. Он посылает команду в другой конец, а сам направляется к комнате, где держат заложников.

Проходя двери одну за другой, Стив слышит, как слева от него начинает поворачиваться ручка. Он уходит в сторону и вжимается спиной в стену у двери, готовый устранить любого с минимальным шумом. После секундного взгляда на грязную армейскую спецодежду вышедшего человека он ловит его за шею в захват со спины и пережимает трахею, чтобы тот не смог поднять тревогу. Человек падает в отключке, и Стив осторожно опускает его на пол, затем заглядывает в комнату, но там пусто. Перед возвращением к поискам он затаскивает тело внутрь, связывает с помощью нескольких пластиковых перетяжек и заклеивает рот.

Путь к последней комнате чист. Стив медленно поворачивает дверную ручку несколько раз, чтобы предупредить тех, кто находится по другую сторону, — сейчас там должна быть только группа сотрудников посольства. Он толкает дверь, но отступает, и это оказывается верным решением, потому что в воздухе что-то со свистом проносится как раз на том месте, где мгновение назад была его голова. Стив резко бьет по двери и слышит болезненный вдох стоящего за ней человека.

— Эй, все в порядке, — шепчет он в щель между дверью и стеной, а затем ловко проскальзывает внутрь, успевая перехватить следующий удар, нацеленный ему в бок. В глазах Уильямса мелькает понимание , и он отпускает ножку стула, которой орудовал, как бейсбольной битой явно со знанием дела.

— Мистер Уильямс, сохраняйте спокойствие. Где остальные?

Уильямс настораживается, услышав свое имя, но кивает на дальний от двери угол. Стив видит людей, выглядывающих из-за сваленной в кучу мебели, за которой они притаились.

— Хорошо. Отличная работа. Просто оставайтесь на месте, сейчас тут безопаснее всего. Мистер Уильямс, на пару слов, — Стив указывает на противоположный угол. Уильямс следует за ним довольно охотно, рукой разглаживая галстук (серьезно? в такой момент?), хотя, вероятнее всего, это нервный рефлекс.

— Я лейтенант-коммандер Стив Макгарретт, спецподразделение ВМС США. Мой отряд прислали, чтобы вывести вас из этой ситуации, а затем из страны. Что можете рассказать о похитителях?

Уильямс выглядит так, словно у него миллион вопросов, но он силой воли их проглатывает, сосредоточившись пока на главном.

— Шестеро. Из того, что я рассмотрел — АК-47 , но уверен, что есть и другое оружие. Одного я снял, — он кивает на небольшой шкаф у стены напротив, где, судя по всему, припрятал тело после того, как обезвредил. — Значит, осталось пять.

— Четыре, — говорит Стив, после чего прикасается к микрофону. — Будьте начеку, еще четыре цели, вооружены АК-47 и другим огнестрелом в ассортименте.

— Вижу одного, целюсь… блядь! — слышит Стив прямо перед тем, как залп выстрелов отрезает все остальное, что собирался сказать Мантикора. Стив застывает, хочет броситься вниз и подстраховать, но его приоритет — заложники, а внизу есть кому помочь.

— Еще двое готовы, двое осталось, — заканчивает Мантикора. Стив расслабляется, но только пока новая череда выстрелов не вызывает в зубах ощущение, будто он пытается перекусить камень. За дверью что-то скребется. Стив разворачивается кругом и толкает Уильямса к себе за спину с такой скоростью, что после приходится зажмурить глаза, чтобы прогнать секундное головокружение. Из-за импровизированной баррикады доносится чье-то хныканье, но успокаивать людей нет времени, он наводит прицел на дверь.

Еще два коротких и один длинный скребок по дереву. Стив опускает пистолет, и дверь открывается, выпуская растрепанного Мха, сжимающего автомат.

— Мы готовы идти, Хитрый Пес — говорит Мох. Стив слышит за спиной глухой смешок, но великодушно решает его проигнорировать. Сейчас не время.

— Понял, — отвечает он, окидывая прищуренным взглядом перепуганных заложников. — Возьми гражданских и начинай их выводить, пусть Серая Сова отчистит дорогу. Так, народ, — Стив подходит к ним, стараясь выглядеть успокаивающе и, скорее всего, терпит неудачу. — Это Мох, он один из моих парней. Он и другие помогут вам выйти из здания до того, как похитители успеют вызвать подкрепление. Мы не знаем, сколько людей насчитывает конкретно эта террористическая ячейка, и в наших общих интересах не выяснять.

— План такой. Мы разделим вас на пары и будем сопровождать до закрытого аэропорта в полутора милях отсюда, где уже ждет самолет, готовый вас забрать. Посол, вы с женой пойдете с Пантерой и Мхом, если в плане возникнут изменения, Мох узнает о них первым — он наш связист. Мисс Кастор и мисс Фрост, вы пойдете с Мантикорой и Сосной. Мистер Стюарт и мистер Коннорс пойдут с Соколом и Ящерицей, а мистер и мисс Уильямс пойдут со мной и Серой Совой. Вопросы?

Миссис Эдвардс встает из-за дивана, прижимая к себе тихую Грейс.

— Дэнни? — говорит она. Стив замечает, что все в комнате переводят взгляд на Уильямса, их доверие к нему безоговорочно.

— Да, — кивает Уильямс, глядя на Стива. — Надо его послушать. Коммандер Макгарретт, похоже, знает, что делает.

Его слова и звание Стива помогают людям немного расслабиться, и Стив еще раз корректирует сложившийся в голове образ.

— Но Грейс? — снова говорит миссис Эдвардс с ноткой беспокойства. Посол успокаивающе кладет руку ей на плечо.

— Не переживай, Рэйчел. Она будет с Дэнни.

Мужчины обмениваются взглядами.

— Хорошо, — Рэйчел с нажимом кивает, затем садится на корточки, чтобы посмотреть Грейс в глаза, и улыбается почти не натянуто. — Слышала, дорогая? Не отходи от папы и во всем его слушайся, ладно?

Грейс серьезно кивает. Кажется, она не слишком напугана, но все же доверчиво смотрит на Уильямса.

— Все будет в порядке, Дэнно, — говорит она, как будто это его нужно убедить.

Стив видит, как Уильямс на секунду расстроено поджимает губы, но потом приседает с другой от нее стороны.

— Конечно, все будет в порядке, обезьянка! Дэнно с тобой, ты же знаешь, и коммандер Макгарретт поможет. Когда вернемся к твоей маме и Стэну, ты даже не заметишь, как пролетело время.

Рэйчел немного кривится от его слов, но посол смотрит на всех троих с теплой усмешкой. Стив старается сдержать дергающийся уголок рта — единственную выдающую его реакцию. Не будь ситуация насколько серьезной, он бы не отказался провести с этими людьми чуть больше времени — и тут же себя отчитывает, потому что у него нет совершенно никакого права так думать. Стив запирается крепче, и улыбка исчезает. В голове смутно вертится "Откуда лезут эти мысли?". Он заново проверяет оружие, чтобы отвлечься от странного импульсивного желания, пришедшего из ниоткуда и заставшего его врасплох.

— Все цели устранены, Хитрый Пес. Мы готовы выдвигаться, — голос Сокола в ухе звучит спокойно и тихо.

— Понял. Мы выходим с заложниками, убедитесь, что периметр очищен, — отвечает Стив, кивая Мху, чтобы выходил первым.

Он собирает вместе всех сотрудников и отправляет за дверь по одному, пока Уильямс с ворчанием не останавливается прямо перед ним.

— Мэллоуз! — говорит он резко. Стив сжимает зубы, злясь на свою забывчивость, и направляясь в комнату больного.

— Насколько серьезно он пострадал?

— Его подстрелили, когда началось нападение, сквозное в плечо, задело ключицу. Я очистил и перевязал рану, но думаю, осколок пули остался внутри и спровоцировал инфекцию. У него высокая температура, хотя, наверное, ходить сможет, если обопрется на кого-нибудь.

Стив тихо ругается, в уме уже переписывая схему побега.

— Меняем план, — говорит он в микрофон. — Серая Сова, вы с Мантикорой и Ящерицей оставите свои пары, возьмете на себя мистера Меллоуза. У него лихорадка и, возможно, бред. Наколдуйте из чего-нибудь носилки, придется привязать его и сделать кляп, чтобы он нас не выдал. Мне жаль, — добавляет Стив Уильямсу, когда видит, что тот открыл рот, — но иначе мы не сможет гарантировать, что все благополучно выйдут.

Уильямс, кажется, хочет поспорить, но понимает, что не может.

— Мне не нравится план, в котором Грейс останемся только с нами двумя, ясно? С тем другим парнем на подстраховке было бы спокойнее, но хорошо, справимся, — говорит он вполголоса, подбадривающе сжимая руку дочери. Она, похоже, не слушает, слишком устала, чтобы заметить разницу. Стив видит, как брови Уильямса снова беспокойно сходятся на переносице, но потом расслабляются.

— Ладно, идем, — говорит Стив, желая поскорее убраться с ними подальше от здания. Его по-прежнему тревожит, что похитители могли вызвать подкрепление до того, как были устранены.

Мимо него по лестнице проносится Мантикора. Сосна и Серая Сова замыкают колонну. Они кивают Стиву на прощание, а затем исчезают за поворотом.

— Периметр чист, — говорит в ухе голос Сокола. Можно отправляться.

Стив выходит первым, решительно толкая Уильямса себе за спину, и не реагирует на раздраженное "Не мог бы ты перестать". Он не допустит, чтобы тот пострадал под его надзором, так что пусть заткнется и проглотит.

Дом они покидают без заминок. Уильямс не выпускает из железной хватки плечо дочери, направляет ее, держит между собой и Стивом все время, пока они идут. Стив одобряет, хотя вслух ничего не говорит. Первый километр они проходят быстро, и Стив немного расслабляется. Солнце только начало подниматься, на улицах еще тихо и пустынно. Он даже успевает подумать, что на место сбора все попадут невредимым, как из-за угла прямо на встречу выходят три фигуры в камуфляже. У Стива нет ни малейшего представления, настолько враждебно они настроены, но на всякий случай он быстро толкает обоих Уильямсов в ближайший переулок. Невысказанный вопрос получает ответ, когда он слышит хлопок и чувствует ударившую под ребро пулю — к счастью, пойманную бронежилетом. Значит, стрелки не меткие, иначе с такой форой и на открытой местности один из них сразу его свалил бы.

Уильямс тихо выплевывает "Черт", вглядываясь в бок Стива. Когда он тоже понимает, что пуля не прошла, Стиву слышит его облегченный вздох.

— Нам нужно подкрепление, — говорит Уильямс, кусая губы.

Стив не констатирует очевидное: подкрепления не будет. Все остальные в такой же опасной ситуации, как они. Хотя, наверное, менее актуальной.

Выход находится молниеносно, за долю секунды Стив прокручивает в голове все, что ему известно о человеке рядом. Он нарушит около сотни правил — официальных и не только, — но когда выбор стоит между тем, выйти одному против трех вместе с заложниками или позволить Уильямсу прикрывать его спину, тут и думать нечего. Решение принято, Стив наклоняется и вытаскивает из кобуры на лодыжке запасной пистолет, оставляя себя с одной винтовкой и парой припрятанных за пазухой ножей. Он убеждается, что обойма заряжена, и протягивает оружие Уильямсу рукояткой вперед.

— Ты будешь подкреплением, — говорит он, глядя в глаза.

— Я буду подкреплением, — ворчит Уильямс, но пистолет берет и примеряется к нему, а затем снова смотрит на Стива. — Откуда ты знаешь, что мне можно доверять? — спрашивает он с любопытством.

"Я знаю тебя", — хочет сказать Стив, но… на самом деле он его не знает. Чутье подсказывает, что за последние два с половиной дня наблюдений за тем, как Уильямс открыто выступал против захватчиков и заботился о сотрудниках, Стив узнал о нем все необходимое, но по сути это не веский довод.

Поэтому Стив говорит:

— Я читал твое досье. Ты бывший коп, и твой капитан отзывался о тебе очень положительно. Кроме того, у меня нет выбора. Тебе придется собраться, если хочешь, чтобы мы вышли отсюда живыми.

Уильямс сердито прищуривается, затем бросает быстрый взгляд на усталую голову Грейс. Стив хочет себя стукнуть. Он наклоняется к ней — на счету каждая минута, но иначе он просто не может, — и приподнимает указательным пальцем ее замученное личико.

— Эй, ребятенок. Все будет хорошо. Мы с твоим папой так всех отделаем, что они в слезах убегут обратно к своим мамочкам.

Грейс кивает немного медленно, но с робкой улыбкой. Когда Стив оглядывается на Уильямса, тот кажется подобревшим.

— Хорошо, давай с этим покончим, — говорит он и тоже кивает.

К Стиву приходит шокирующая мысль, что, хотя вся его команда где-то поблизости, он все равно предпочел бы доверить свою спину этому шумному и колючему экспорту из Джерси. Понимание обескураживает и в то же время вызывает улыбку.

— Мне очень не нравится твоя ухмылка. Что-то подсказывает, что с ее появлением начинают происходить неприятности, — вслух размышляет Уильямс, изучая его взглядом.

— Да, начинают. С другими, — самодовольно отвечает Стив.

— Я тоже "другие", — ворчит Уильямс.

Стив просто смотрит на него мгновение, пока в голове громко трезвонит "вовсе нет", и не сразу понимает, что произнес это вслух.

Уильямс странно на него косится. Затем от стены за ними пуля рикошетит, и оба пригибаются, укрывая Грейс.

— Возьми на себя левого, Уильямс, я займусь центром, — шепотом командует Стив ему в ухо. Тот закатывает глаза.

— Да еб… понский боже, зови меня Дэнни, — говорит он, слегка запнувшись о свой каламбур. — Ты тут спасаешь жизнь моей дочери.

— Дэнни, — улыбается Стив. Ему нравится, как это имя звучит на губах. Дэнни криво усмехается.

— Вперед и с песней, солдат, — говорит он, слегка толкнув Стива плечом, а в следующий миг высовывается из укрытия и стреляет одному из нападающих прямо в голову. Стив проглатывает ответ и следует его примеру.

  
\---

  
За короткое время, которое Стив был знаком с Дэнни, тот не произвел впечатление человека, любившего материться (причина могла быть в дочери, но не суть). Поэтому, когда у Дэнни одно за другим вырываются тихие "блядь" и "сука", Стив понимает, что его не просто слегка зацепило, как сам он пытался это выставить.

— Всего лишь…

— Если еще раз скажешь "это всего лишь царапина, Дэнни", богом клянусь, я тресну тебя так сильно, что придется беспокоиться о новой травме, — шипит Дэнни, но его пальцы прикасаются к коже очень бережно, ощупывая вход и выход сквозного ранения в левое плечо.

Когда все произошло, Стив едва почувствовал жжение — был слишком сосредоточен на позициях каждого и траектории выпущенных пуль. Задело не правую руку, так что он просто продолжал ответный огонь, пока вся группа из, предположительно, резервного подкрепления террористов не лежала мертвой на земле.

Единственной реакцией Дэнни на его залитую кровью рубашку был резкий вдох, и ему хватило предусмотрительности попросить Грейс встать лицом к стене и не оборачиваться несколько минут.

Поэтому Стив почти подскакивает от неожиданности, когда маленькая ладошка проскальзывает в его руку и утешительно сжимает. Он поворачивает голову и удивленно смотрит на Грейс.

Дэнни обеспокоенно хмурится.

— Грейс, я же сказал тебе не смотреть.

— Но я хочу помочь, папа, — серьезно говорит Грейс. Она смотрит на пулевое отверстие в руке Стива и даже не жмурится. Наверное, хорошо, что сквозная в бицепс, и Дэнни уже промыл ее, так что крови не слишком много. Но все же.

Дэнни вздыхает и сдается.

— Ты самая храбрая девочка в мире, и я очень тобой горжусь, ты это знаешь, да?

Грейс важно кивает. Проблеск улыбки, осветливший на мгновение ее лицо, только усиливает впечатление.

— Хорошо. Сейчас Дэнно перевяжет руку Стива своим галстуком, чтобы полностью остановить кровотечение. Сможешь прижать вот здесь? — Он отнимает пальцы от свертка из ткани, содранной со Стива, и направляет ее маленькие руки, показывая, как держать. Грейс надавливает всем весом — умный ребенок. Стив проглатывает болезненный рык, чтобы не напугать ее.

— Кто носит галстуки в этой стране? — бурчит Стив, наблюдая, как быстрые пальцы Дэнни развязывают узел на шее. От этой картины он ненадолго зависает, и вряд ли причина в потере крови.

— Смени уже пластинку. Ты разве сейчас не рад, что я в галстуке, как цивилизованный человек? — ворчит Дэнни, накладывая импровизированный жгут в самом верху руки Стива и крепко затягивая.

— Не уверен, что "рад" — подходящее слово, — отвечает Стив. Просто из вредности. Затем смотрит на часы. — Блядь… Извини, Грейс. Забудьте о повязке, нет времени. Если хотим успеть, нужно сейчас же выходить.

— Ладно, — Дэнни фиксирует узел и подрывается на ноги, поворачивается к Грейс, чтобы помочь встать. — Тогда идем.

Стив тоже встает — или пытается. Ему мешает боль в боку, которую он не замечал, пока те двое хлопотали над его рукой. Он прижимает ладонь к правой стороне над поясом, а когда поднимает снова, она вся в крови. Игнорируя резкий спазм, он ощупывает рану: прямо под жилетом. Похоже, тот задрался в самый неподходящий момент. Возможно, пытаться заслонить Дэнни своим телом было не самой блестящей идеей Стива, хотя он скорее принял бы еще пять пуль, чем позволил подстрелить Дэнни.

Он отталкивается от земли на чистом упрямстве — все еще может стоять вертикально, но о поддержании быстрого темпа, необходимого, чтобы добраться до аэропорта к 06:30, не может идти и речи. И обдумывая это, он теряет еще больше времени.

— Дэнни. Грейс. Дальше пойдете без меня. Осталось меньше десяти минут, чтобы добраться до самолета, или он поднимется без вас, — говорит Стив, скрипя зубами. Отправлять их без прикрытия — не идеальное решение, но идти не так уж далеко, они смекалистые, и Дэнни знает местность. У них все получится.

Дэнни все еще стоит к нему спиной, он не видел, как Стива шатает.

— Чего? Что значит, без тебя? — рычит он, оборачиваясь, и замирает при виде крови, стекающей по прижатым к боку пальцам Стива. Он инстинктивно отворачивает лицо Грейс в сторону, потому что, может, она и не зажмурилась при виде первой огнестрельной раны, но она все равно лишь ребенок — испуганный ребенок, — и ей не нужно такое видеть.

— А ты? — спрашивает Дэнни с напряжением в голосе.

— Выкручусь, — говорит Стив. Самолет должен был стать и его точкой вывода, но у него есть запасной план, всегда есть, пусть даже другие считают его параноиком. — Дэнни, я буду плестись в хвосте и только замедлю вас. Так вы точно не успеете, — добавляет он тихо.

На лице Дэнни появляется поразительно упрямое выражение. Стив продолжает говорить в надежде, что это заставит их, черт возьми, пошевеливаться:

— Тут недалеко есть военная база, примерно в пятнадцати милях к югу от города. Я могу одолжить там самолет и долететь до ближайшей дружественной США страны.

— "Одолжить", значит, — с невеселым сарказмом замечает Дэнни.

— Слушай, просто иди! На это нет времени. Вам с Грейс нужно в безопасное место, — он делает ударение на имени Грейс, чтобы хоть так поторопить Дэнни. Эффект получается прямо противоположный.

— Если ты решил, что я даже секунду не думаю о ее безопасности, Макгарретт, то иди нахер, — рявкает Дэнни, а в конце добавляет намного мягче: — Пардон за мой французский, Грейс.

— Все нормально, папа. К-коммандер Макгарретт ведет себя очень глупо, — отвечает Грейс сдержанным и чуть-чуть приглушенным голосом от того, что уткнулась лицом в рубашку Дэнни.

Стиву кажется, что в груди стало в три раза теснее от того, как ее решительный голосок запнулся, произнося его звание.

— Просто Стив, Грейс.

— Все равно это очень глупо, Стив, — настаивает Грейс. Стив старается не краснеть.

В ухе слегка отдаленно трещит соединение.

— Мох Хитрому Псу. Наши заложники и остальной отряд в точке эвакуации. Твой статус?

Стив бросает на отца и дочь умоляющий взгляд.

— Я могу заставить их подождать пару минут. Вы успеете, если выйдете прямо сейчас.

Дэнни смотрит на него, застывшая упрямая маска устрашающе подобна той, что на лице Грейс.

— Во-первых, — говорит он (а вернее, констатирует — его тон не предусматривает возражений). — Даже за пять минут мы с Грейс ни за что не успеем проделать такое расстояние. Я, может, и быстрый, но не бегун, и напомню, если вдруг ты невнимательно читал мое досье, что у меня больное колено. Во-вторых, я не в восторге от идеи ходить по этим улицам без еще хотя бы одного человека на случай, если со мной, не дай бог, что-то случится, и я не смогу ее защитить. В-третьих, — он делает паузу, чтобы сглотнуть, а затем смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза. — В-третьих, я не брошу тебя раненым и без подмоги посреди вражеской страны, ясно?

— Повторяю, назови статус, — снова лает в ухо голос Мха.

У Стива в голове не укладывается, как ситуация так быстро стала безвыходной. Он впервые не сумел вовремя доставить свою цель до точки эвакуации. Стиснув зубы, он докладывает, как есть:

— Мох, говорит Хитрый Пес. Нас атаковали, думаю, люди из той же ячейки. Противник нейтрализован, но я получил огнестрельную рану и не успею на место сбора. Уильямс и его дочь целые и невредимые, повторяю, они целые и невредимые, но отказываются идти дальше без сопровождения. Перехожу к запасному плану. Не ждите нас, вылетайте немедленно. Мы последуем за вами, как только сможем.

— Понял, Хитрый Пес, передам приказ. Увидимся на другой стороне. Удачи. Конец связи.

— Что я наделал, — стонет Стив и поворачивается к Грейс с ужасом в глазах, лишь наполовину поддельным. — Твоя мама меня прикончит.

— В восторге она не будет, — признает Грейс, глядя на отца для подтверждения. Дэнни морщится и кивает. — Но когда я объясню, она поймет.

— Поймет ли, — бормочет Стив. Дэнни пожимает плечами и жестом показывает "возможно".

Стив вздыхает. Едва ли он мог представить, когда-нибудь за него встанут сразу два Уильямса. Он чувствует себя странно тронутым, и полным решимости сделать все, чтобы их вера в него оправдала себя.

— Хорошо. Нам лучше поторопиться. Первая прерогатива — добыть транспорт.

Грейс морщит нос.

— Что это значит?

— Он пытается сказать, что нам нужно одолжить машину, — мягко поясняет Дэнни, а сам над ее головой корчит Стиву лицо. Стив невинно улыбается, и Дэнни закатывает глаза.

О возвращении к посольству за одной из машин даже думать нечего, так что Стиву остается только позволить Дэнни перевязать его, прежде чем они продолжат. Дэнни роется в аптечке из небольшого привязанного к спине рюкзака Стива и находит рулон темно-зеленого оружейного скотча, который, по уверениям Стива, с задачей справится. Он разрывает надвое окровавленную футболку, затем рвет одну из половин еще раз, крепко прижимает ткань к ране и фиксирует клейкой лентой. Грейс держит Стива за руку все это время — только на этот раз она остается повернутой к стене, потому что вторая пуля вошла и близко не так аккуратно, как первая.

— Это должно остановить кровотечение, но если ты в ближайшие сутки не попадешь в больницу, то бог тебе в помощь, — хмуро говорит Дэнни. — В рану стопроцентно попадет инфекция, ткань даже близко не стерильная, тебе понадобятся все антибиотики, какие есть у них на складе…

— До границы этого хватит.

Стив поднимается, осторожно сгибая и разгибая руку. Повязка хорошая — он бросает на Дэнни одобрительный взгляд. Дэнни только хмурится сильнее, хотя не может скрыть в глазах беспокойства.

— Хорошо. Давайте найдем транспорт, — решает Стив, и они направляются к соседней улице.

Завести без ключей припаркованный невдалеке потрепанный джип — минутная работа. Подъехав к переулку, где прячутся Дэнни и Грейс, Стив жестом их подзывает, и те торопливо запрыгивают внутрь. Он резко трогается с места, проезжает через улицы, мысленно сверяясь со спутниковой картой района, которую заставил себя запомнить перед отправкой на задание. Дэнни помогает, подсказывая пути, где можно срезать, которые Стив считал тупиковыми. Очевидно, что он тоже не терял времени даром, пока жил здесь.

Незадолго до того, как они покидают город, Грейс засыпает, устроив голову на плече Дэнни. Машина мчится прямо через прилегающую пустыню, оставляя за собой шлейф из пыли. Изредка Стив тайком кидает на Дэнни быстрые взгляды, но даже если тот и выглядит уставшим, и его волосы свисают по бокам, он все равно непрерывно оглядывается по сторонам, щурясь от яркого солнца. Стиву хочется сказать ему, что можно расслабиться, что ситуация под контролем, и все будет хорошо, но боль в руке и боку просто адская, — рискованно принимать обезболивающие посреди задания, — так что он просто трогательно рад успокаивающему чувству, которое вызывает в нем бдительность Дэнни.

Преодоление двадцати пяти километров до базы занимает около получаса, и хотя 7 утра еще не наступило, жара с каждой минутой становится все более удушающей. У них нет питьевой воды, и очень скоро это станет проблемой, если им не удается застать врасплох солдат на базе и завладеть самолетом прежде, чем их поймают. Граница всего в 130 км югу от места, где они находятся, полет займет меньше часа, а потом они окажутся на дружественной американцам земле, и Стив сможет связаться со своим отрядом, чтобы отдать новые распоряжения.

Мысли о том, что придется оставить Дэнни и Грейс, пробуждает в нем нестерпимую сентиментальность, поэтому Стив давит их на корню. Привязываться не входит в его работу. Его работа — доставить их в безопасное место и ждать следующего назначения. Именно так он намерен поступить. Рано или поздно безрассудное влечение пройдет, и он снова вспомнит, как дышать.

Стив хотел бы сказать, что с нетерпением ждет этого дня, но тогда придется соврать себе. Просто что-то в той маленькой, сшитой заплатками семье, в том, как они склеились вместе, вопреки всему; как Дэнни последовал за своей девочкой через целый мир, только чтобы быть отцом, которого она заслужила, вызывает в груди Стива незнакомую тяжесть, заставляет его впервые за много месяцев вспомнить о собственном отце — и о сестре. Стив думает, что, когда выберется отсюда, он мог бы потратить заслуженных больничный на посещение родного дома.

Он не думает о том, как именно предпочел бы провести это время, потому что уверен, что предаваться подобным мыслям в высшей степени неприлично, пока Дэнни сидит прямо здесь, а его дочь спит между ними в маленьком пространстве передних сидений джипа, ногой прижавшись к бедру Стива.

По мере того, как продолжается путь, местность вокруг начинает все меньше походить на пустыню и больше напоминать горы. Стив сворачивает за первое подходящее укрытие, паркуется и выключает двигатель.

— База практически в километре отсюда, — говорит он Дэнни, указывая на слабый поднимающийся дымок в небе недалеко за горами. — Машину оставим здесь, дальше пешком, — и, глядя на Грейс с сожалением, добавляет: — Тебе придется ее разбудить.

Дэнни вздыхает.

— Поспит еще немного, когда сядем в самолет.

Стив удивлен его уверенности, что у них все получится. С другой стороны, его можно понять: провал для Дэнни не вариант, когда на кону безопасность его дочери. Для Стива это тоже не вариант.

Дэнни осторожно трясет Грейс за плечо, но она только сильнее сворачивается у него под боком и прячет голову ему под руку.

— Грейс, дорогая, нам нужно идти. Давай, обезьянка. Осталось совсем немного.

Грейс недовольно открывает глаза, затем, кажется, вспоминает, где они находятся, и ее взгляд становится настороженным. Она выпрямляется, бегло осмотрев Дэнни, затем поворачивается к Стиву и проделывает тоже самое. Он успокаивающе улыбается.

— Еще недолго, малышка. Идем.

Он толкает дверь, выскальзывая с минимальным движением и думает, как же он ненавидит пулевые ранения. Они всегда снижают его скорость и концентрацию.

Чужая рука берет его под локоть, за спиной появляется широкое плечо, на которое можно опереться, пока не вернется ориентация. Стив удивленно смотрит на Дэнни. Тот оглядывает его с озабоченным видом через прищуренные глаза.

— Я буду в порядке, — говорит Стив, выпрямляясь. Проклятая рана все еще вяло кровоточит. Он чувствует, как потяжелела импровизированная повязка, и знает, что не может позволить себе ждать дольше, или потеряет слишком много крови, чтобы действовать эффективно.

Быстрым шагом они отправляются к базе, Стив крепко прижимает ладонь к боку, стараясь минимизировать встряску, вызываемую каждым шагом. У них получается уложиться в хорошее время — на часах четверть восьмого, когда они подкрадываются к последнему низкому холму по периметру ограждения. Дэнни и Грейс лежат неподвижно, насколько могут, а Стив достает бинокль из рюкзака и наводит на невысокое здание. На базе по-прежнему тихо. Видимо, здесь редко что-то происходит, и темп гораздо медленнее, чем был бы на границе. Стив фокусирует взгляд на самолетном ангаре, в котором совершенно пусто. Снаружи, недалеко от задней стены стоит небольшой Сессна-A152 — достаточно непритязательный, подходящий для переправы персонала из базы и на нее, а это значит, что его бак держат полным на случай возникновения чрезвычайных ситуаций. Стив узнает модель: он тренировался на такой же, поэтому уверен, что, если удастся добраться незамеченными, он запросто сможет поднять их в воздух.

— Хорошо, вот как мы поступим. Я вырежу в заборе дыру, вон там, — он указывает на место рядом с ангаром. — Потом я дам сигнал, и вам нужно будет спуститься туда как можно быстрее. Одежда у вас довольно светлая и обеспечит слабую маскировку, так что если все сделаете без заминок, то будете в относительной безопасности. Потом мы "одолжим" тот самолет, маленький, белый, с подкосами, и как только вы перелезете через забор, я хочу, чтобы вы бежали прямо к нему на всей скорости. Вопросы есть?

— Нет, — Дэнни слабо мотает головой и смотрит на Грейс. — Ты поняла план, обезьянка?

— Да, пап, — отвечает она тихо, но уверенно.

— Хорошо. Ждите сигнала, — говорит Стив и срывается с места, бойким бегом спускаясь по склону.

В боку начинает жечь, словно его ошпарили кипятком, но Стив не замедляется и, стиснув зубы, нацеливается прямиком к выбранному участку ограждения. Он добирается за секунды, приседает в заросли сорняков и с щелчком открывает кусачки. В рабице быстро и легко образуется отверстие высотой со взрослого человека на корточках, через которое смогут проползти Дэнни с Грейс. Стив убирает кусачки обратно в рюкзак и разворачивается на месте, чтобы присмотреться к двум маленьким бугоркам на вершине холма. Выудив из переднего кармана штанов маленький фонарик, он дважды мигает короткими быстрыми вспышками света. Появляется движение, а через несколько мгновений отец с дочерью уже бегут к нему вниз.

Передняя часть белой рубашки Дэнни и кремовых брюк покрыта мелким песком, светло-зеленое платье Грейс выглядит не лучше. Лица обоих в разводах от пота и грязи, а у Дэнни оно кажется еще и порозовевшим. Стив чувствует в груди укол беспокойства — последние несколько дней Дэнни находился в состоянии тяжелого стресса. Остается только надеяться, что никто в роду Уильямсов не страдал от сердечных заболеваний. Досье было не настолько подробным.

Заминок не происходит. Пока Стив еще раз убеждается, что на базе нет признаков движения, ему на плечо опускается рука Дэнни. Одно из окон, выходящих на их сторону, запотело с внутренней стороны — люди постепенно просыпаются и готовятся встретить день. Времени осталось немного.

Стив отходит в сторону и пропускает Дэнни через забор, за ним Грейс, а затем собирается к протиснуться сам, но Дэнни выкручивает из его пальцев угол решетки и держит отогнутым, чтобы Стиву не пришлось лишний раз изворачиваться и беспокоить рану. Стив сверлит Дэнни взглядом — Дэнни смотрит в ответ так же сердито и жестом приказывает поторапливаться. В конце концов Стив проходит на другую сторону с минимальными затруднениями, и все трое на полной скорости несутся к самолету.

Они немного медленнее, чем Стив рассчитывал, но до Сессна добираются незамеченными. Стив срывает замок и фиксирует дверь в открытом положении, все еще сутулясь. Дэнни поднимает Грейс в кабину, затем становится на одно из колес и рывком залезает внутрь. Он сразу же поворачивается и тянет руку, чтобы помочь Стиву, и Стив более чем благодарен — он сомневается, что смог бы затащить себя самостоятельно с нарастающей посекундно болью и горящими от напряжения мышцами в руке после того, как пришлось придерживать забор, а потом закреплять его в прежнем положении.

Со вздохом облегчения Стив устраивается в кресле пилота, делает быструю проверку приборов — куда менее тщательную, чем хотелось бы, но на это просто не хватает времени, а самолету нужно продержаться всего 130 километров до границы. К счастью, датчик топлива, как он и надеялся, показывает полный бак.

Наклонившись, Стив извлекает из ботинка обоюдоострый нож и вскрывает обшивку панели, за которой прячется нагромождение проводов.

— Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? — недоверчиво спрашивает Дэнни, глядя на паутину из пластика.

— Конечно. "Как завести самолет для чайников", — легкомысленно отвечает Стив, но плохо скрываемый упрек на лице Дэнни тут же его остужает. — Не волнуйся. В Аннаполисе я тренировался на такой же модели.

Он срезает изоляцию с концов красного и желтого проводов, соединяет их вместе, и двигатель самолета с грохотом оживает. Наспех скрутив концы вместе, чтобы не пропадал контакт, он выпрямляется и сразу видит, как распахнувшиеся дверей ангара напротив выплевывают одного за другим солдат в пустынном камуфляже — в основном, в разной степени неодетости. Стив ставит штурвал в нейтральное положение, выжимает полную мощность, и самолет кренится вперед, медленно набирая скорость на фоне чужих криков. Они проносятся мимо других самолетов и уходят в резкий поворот на короткой взлетно-посадочной полосе. Дэнни быстро пристегивает ремнем себя и Грейс, а Стив тем временем тянет за штурвал, и носовое колесо отрывается от неровной земли. Их разгон поднимает сзади шлейф пыли, вынуждая небольшую группу солдат согнуться пополам в попытке продохнуть. Они полностью поднимаются в воздух как раз вовремя, чтобы пролететь над ограждением, продолжают набирать высоту и вскоре уже летят в облаках. Стив сверяется с компасом и вносит изменения в курс, взглядом охватывая дистанцию в поисках возможных преследователей — но, конечно же, другие самолеты на базе гораздо тяжелее, и для разогрева перед взлетом им потребуется намного больше времени.

В конце концов, Дэнни удается расслабиться, он откидывается на сидении и закрывает глаза. Грейс уже спит, убаюканная гудением двигателя и плавным покачиванием кабины. Глаза Стива задерживаются на ее усталом лице, и он понимает, что очень скоро она навсегда исчезнет из его жизни, словно никогда и не переворачивала все его мысли с ног на голову. Он принимает решение: как все закончится — съездит домой. Слишком долго он не виделся со своей семьей, если один ребенок вызывает в нем такую тоску. По крайней мере, Грейси вырастет в каком-нибудь спокойном государстве, где случаи, подобные тому, через который она только что прошла, случаются гораздо реже.

А еще есть Дэнни… Стив украдкой бросает на него взгляд. Глаза Дэнни по-прежнему закрыты, лицо опало от усталости, губы расслаблены, будто ждут поцелуя. Что-то вспыхивает внутри Стива необходимостью провести пальцами по щетине на его щеках, поднять лицо за подбородок и потереться с ним носами, прикоснуться к губам — сперва нежно, потом настойчивее, пока Дэнни не откроется и не впустит его. Не об этом он должен думать в середине миссии, но они высоко над землей, и на следующие полчаса до границы им ничего не угрожает, а значит можно выкрасть несколько спокойных минут для себя.

Словно подслушав его мысли, бок выбирает этот момент, чтобы напомнить о своем небезупречном состоянии. Перенапряженные порванные мышцы сводит судорогой. Стив едва успевает подавить попытавшийся вырваться стон боли. Тело складывается пополам, не советуясь с головой, но он крепче сжимает зубы и снова выпрямляется, надеясь, что Дэнни не заметил — ни к чему, чтобы тот думал, что Стив не сможет доставить их в целости.

Дэнни ворочается, но не открывает глаза. Видимо, задремал — Стив точно знает, что за последние три дня Дэнни спал не больше двух часов. У каждого есть предел, и Дэнни достиг своего, как только они оказались в относительно защищенном месте.

Стив садится удобнее и снова изучает небо.

Он делает небольшое отклонение от маршрута — примерно на 16 километров, чтобы убедиться, что они пересекут границу относительно незаметно, хотя приборы все равно их запросто засекут. По крайней мере, время реагирования даст ему возможность связаться по радио с американской базой на другой стороне, убедиться, что их не собьют в воздухе. Его отряд должен был приземлиться около двух часов назад и принять необходимые меры, так что их должны ждать.

В восьми километрах от границы оживает эфир. Из наушников слышится треск от помех, и голос на арабском языке требует неизвестное воздушное судно немедленно повернуть назад. Стив игнорирует его. Радар не показывает ни снарядов, ни других самолетов в радиусе досягаемости, так что он просто выравнивает курс и прибавляет скорость. Как только их самолет пересекает границу, предупреждения в наушниках переключаются на английский, и Стив, наконец, может приступить к завершающей фазе.

— Говорит лейтенант-коммандер Стив Макгарретт, ВМС США, номер 23589. Со мной на борту двое американских граждан, обратившихся за помощью к армии США. Мы направляемся к базе на самолете Сессна-A152, прошу разрешения на посадку.

— Разрешаю, коммандер. Откорректируйте курс на 3,6 градусов и заходите с юга. Вас встретит наземный персонал. Конец связи.

Стив вносит необходимые корректировки и следующие пятнадцать минут до приближения к базе проводит за повторением в голове протокола посадки. На тренировках он это делал только дважды, и с тех пор прошло много времени. Дэнни, разбуженный его голосом, зевает и протирает сонные глаза. Повернувшись к Стиву, он вопросительно поднимает брови.

— Почти на месте, — говорит ему Стив со слабой улыбкой.

Дэнни, вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, хмурит лоб.

— Ты очень бледный, — он быстро осматривает Стива и морщится, увидев на боку темное, расползшееся пятно. — Нужно проверить перевязку.

Он тянется, чтобы проверить самому. Стив мотает головой, останавливая его.

— До земли осталось немного, а там мной сразу займутся врачи. Ни к чему начинать сейчас.

Дэнни не выглядит убежденным, но садится на место. Его губы сжимаются в напряженную линию, а взгляд продолжает бегать по лицу Стива.

— Не волнуйтесь, — добавляет Стив. — Я не отключусь, пока не посажу самолет.

Однако это тоже не успокаивает Дэнни. В его глазах загорается неподдельное бешенство, он плотно сжимает челюсть, а потом открывает рот — чтобы наорать, подозревает Стив, хотя в душе не представляет, за что теперь, — но в тот же момент в поле зрения появляется база, и весь фокус Стива смещается. Он прищурено следит за появлением взлетно-посадочной полосы, где миниатюрная фигура стартера размахивает аварийными флажками в знакомой схеме. Где-то рядом Дэнни мягким шепотом будит Грейс, пока Стив уменьшает их скорость и высоту, плавно выравниваясь над землей.

Посадка получается идеальной, как по учебнику, лишь слегка потряхивает, когда колеса касаются земли. Этого хватает, чтобы рану в боку снова пронзило болью, но они на месте, в безопасности, все получилось. Стив уже видит бегущих навстречу посла с женой. Как только срабатывают тормоза, и начинается замедление, Стив резко выдыхает и с облегчением валится на панель управления.

— Мама! — кричит Грейс справа, перебираясь через Дэнни к выходу. Крепкие руки посла снимают ее с двери и передают обезумевшей от волнения матери.

— Ты в порядке, Дэнни? — спрашивает он, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь тому слезть, но Дэнни только бросает ему "Да, порядок", а сам поворачивается и подлетает к Стиву.

— Дружище, ты как?.. Стив. Эй, Стив! Стив!

Это последнее, что слышит Стив перед тем, как вокруг него смыкается тьма.

  
\---

  
— Он потерял много крови, — голос доносится откуда-то поблизости. — В рану на боку попала небольшая инфекция, а вот рука заживает прекрасно, вы отлично постарались, мистер Уильямс. Мы зашили его, теперь держим на антибиотиках и под капельницей с физраствором, чтобы предотвратить обезвоживание. Необходимости в переливании, в общем-то, нет, он молодой, крепкий, на пике своей физической формы. Должен поправиться в кратчайшие сроки, хотя понадобится небольшой восстановительный период, пока к нему не вернется полная сила.

— Нам можно его увидеть? — спрашивает знакомый голос.

— Разумеется. Он должен очнуться в любую…

Раздается стон. Стив понимает, что сам же его издал, лишь после того, как его веки аккуратно приподнимают, и в зрачки несколько секунд светит тонкий фонарик. Кто-то — доктор, предполагает Стив, — откидывает с него одеяло и проверяет перевязки, а затем отходит в сторону.

— Все в порядке, мистер Уильямс, мисс Уильямс. Постарайтесь не утомлять его, он все равно будет немного сонным.

Дверь захлопывается, и к кровати приближаются другие шаги. Стив чувствует легкое проседание матраса, заставляет глаза чуть приоткрыться и видит внимательное и взволнованное лицо Грейс.

— Привет, — хрипит он, с трудом подняв руку, чтобы ее коснуться. — Ты в порядке?

Перед глазами появляется стакан, а затем его голову приподнимают и приставляют к губам трубку для питья. Он с благодарностью всасывает воду маленькими глотками и взглядом встречается с Дэнни. Тот выглядит почти таким же обеспокоенным, как и Грейс, хотя в его глазах по-прежнему много огня.

— Я в порядке, Стив. А ты? — спрашивает Грейс, поймав его большие пальцы в свои маленькие.

— Конечно. Одни царапины, — говорит Стив, сжимая ее руку с успокаивающей улыбкой. — Я просто устал, вот и все.

Дэнни снова поджимает губы и раздраженно смотрит на Стива, но не спорит с ним перед дочерью.

— Я так рада, — светится Грейс. Стив сразу чувствует, как теплу в груди становится тесно.

— Грейс, милая, ты не сходишь проведать маму? Мне нужно минуту поговорить со Стивом, — ласково просит Дэнни, но если Стив хоть немного его знает, этот тон предвещает выговор. Удивительно, насколько он не против.

Грейс кивает, спрыгивая с кровати, и машет Стиву от двери.

— Пока, Стив!

— Пока, Грейс, — Стив улыбается — не может сдержаться, когда она рядом.

Дэнни обходит кровать и становится в ногах, не спуская со Стива глаз.

Стив ждет.

— Вот бы на тебе нашлось хоть одно место, по которому я мог бы треснуть и не чувствовать себя мудаком, — говорит Дэнни, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что? Почему? Я же вас доставил, — раздраженно ворчит Стив.

— Забыл о той части, где чуть не угробил себя в процессе? — цедит Дэнни сквозь зубы. Ого, думает Стив, да он злится. Хотя до сих пор не ясно, из-за чего.

— Ах, это, — говорит Стив с пренебрежением и в ту же секунду понимает, что совершил тактическую ошибку, потому что глаза Дэнни сужаются, а руки взлетают в воздух.

— "Ах-это"?! Что значит "ах-это"?.. Хотя, знаешь, нет. Очевидно же, что инстинкт самосохранения у тебя уровня планктона. Ты должен был что-нибудь сказать! Мы могли бы поменять повязки, пережать рану сильнее…

— Когда, Дэнни? Пока бежали вниз по склону? Пока я заводил самолет?

— После! Мы могли сделать что-нибудь, пока были в воздухе!

— Ты спал, — замечает Стив.

— Ну так надо было меня разбудить!

Дэнни взмахивает руками с такой силой, что когда они пролетают рядом, Стив чувствует вызванный ими ветерок.

— Ты устал.

На какое-то мгновение Дэнни замолкает, просто глядя на него. Стив не понимает, где допустил ошибку на этот раз — объяснение, вроде, звучит логично.

— Так, давай уточним, — наконец, говорит Дэнни. Вид у него при этом страдальческий. — Ты истекал кровью, но ничего не сказал, потому что я устал и хотел спать?

— Я не истекал кровью. Это часть моей работы, вообще-то. Я так на жизнь зарабатываю. Бывало и хуже.

— Ты удивишься, но я не хочу об этом слышать.

Стив молчит, потому что не знает, что сказать, чтобы Дэнни перестал сердиться.

В конце концов, Дэнни вздыхает.

— Охренеть, — говорит он, присаживаясь на кровать — весь запал, помогавший ему держаться до сих пор, выходит. — Поверить не могу.

Стив чувствует прикосновение к руке — к той, куда подведена капельница. Оно настолько легкое, что сначала Стив решает, что ему это кажется, но когда смотрит вниз, то видит, как Дэнни пальцем проводит по его коже сбоку от иглы, осторожно и очень бережно. Сердце в груди Стива словно переворачивается.

— Дэнни. Я в порядке.

Он никогда не думал, что однажды кому-нибудь скажет эти слова. Никогда не думал, кому-то захочется их от него услышать. Он даже не знает, хочет ли Дэнни.

Дэнни ничего не говорит, его глаза упорно не смотрят в лицо Стива. Он неровно выдыхает, и Стив подмечает усталые черты, темные круги под глазами, несчастно опущенные уголки рта.

— Тебе нужно еще отдохнуть, — тихо говорит Стив, больше всего не свете желая запустить руку в его наспех приглаженные водой волосы, провести пальцем по маленьким хмурым линиям на лице, потянуть его на себя, пока не заставит лечь рядом, головой на своем плече, чтобы Дэнни как следует выспался под присмотром Стива.

— По-твоему, я хреново выгляжу, Макгарретт? — говорит Дэнни, но в его голосе слышно тепло и веселье. Стиву хочется закрыть глаза и завернуться в эти звуки.

— Да, типа того, — бросает он в тон просто так, чтобы подразнить Дэнни, и потому, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо, лежа в больничной койке.

— Очаровательно, — Дэнни щурится на него. — К твоему сведению, ты и сам сейчас не крем-брюле.

— Врешь, — говорит Стив. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит — знает только, что не хочет останавливаться.

Дверь с щелчком открывается, и Дэнни отворачивается, быстро убирая руку. В палату заглядывает Рэйчел и слегка улыбается.

— Мы готовы отправляться, Дэнни. Здравствуйте, коммандер. Очень рада, что вы в порядке, — да, теперь понятно, от кого это перешло Грейс.

— Спасибо, миссис Эдвардс.

Она отмахивается.

— Зовите меня Рэйчел. Вы только что спасли нам жизнь, вы заслужили. Дэнни? Ты идешь?

— Да, — говорит Дэнни, поднимаясь, и оглядывается на кровать. — Прощай, Стив.

— Прощай? — эхом повторяет Стив. Он понимает, как глупо звучит, но… что? Дэнни уходит? Совсем?

— Мы вылетаем завтра утром, а тебя продержат под наблюдением еще несколько дней. Нам вообще не положено тут быть, но Стэн подергал за ниточки, — говорит Дэнни. В его голосе звучит тяжелая нота завершенности и еще что-то, очень похожее на сожаление, когда он добавляет: — Так что, да. Прощай. И спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — вяло отвечает Стив. Ему кажется, он теряет что-то важное.

Дэнни смотрит на него в последний раз, а затем исчезает за дверью и закрывает ее с мягким щелчком.

Впервые с тех пор, как Стив отсчитал шестнадцать лет, ему хочет плакать.

  
\---

  
— Стив, ты спятил? — яростно шепчет ему в ухо голос Кэтрин. — Ты должен отдыхать и не должен страдать херней. Ты же, блядь, на армейской базе. Знаешь, что произойдет, если кто-нибудь пронюхает? Твоей карьере придет конец.

— Кэт, мне нужно его увидеть, — беспомощно говорит в телефон Стив, с трудом натягивая дрожащими пальцами позаимствованные штаны. — Другого шанса может не быть.

— Боже, — вздыхает Кэтрин, но он слышит на фоне стук компьютерных клавиш и знает, что она поможет. — Ты будешь мне так за это должен, Макгарретт, даже не мечтай отделаться ужином и вином.

— Я знаю. — Пауза. — Только, может быть, не так, как раньше…

— Если из твоего рта выйдет еще хоть слово, то при следующей нашей встрече я сильно тебя побью, — предупреждает Кэтрин, но тепло в ее голосе противоречит раздраженному ответу. — Гостиница "Атлантик", три квартала к северу от больницы. Прислать координаты GPS?

— Пришли, пожалуйста. И, Кэт, спасибо.

— Да, да. Ни разу не видела, чтобы кто-нибудь так взволновал тебя. Не оплошай, — говорит она и вешает трубку. Тридцать секунд спустя телефон сигналит сообщением, содержащим координаты.

Стив выписывается из больницы, несмотря на резкое и очень вокальное неодобрения врача — вообще-то, она хорошая и, как правило, он ведет себя более вежливо, но сейчас ему нужно в другое место. На нем ничего, кроме спортивных штанов и футболки, одолженных на базе, плюс, удалось раздобыть пару кроссовок. Он выглядит, как один из туристов, если не принимать во внимание неестественно бледный цвет лица. На то, чтобы преодолеть три квартала, у него уходит полчаса — Стив сильно, очень сильно ненавидит чувствовать себя слабым. Где-то на краю сознания маячит непроходящая боль в боку, но он добирается, хотя, когда попадает внутрь отеля, на улице уже темно. Кэт прислала еще и номер комнаты, так что он сразу тихо прокрадывается к лифтам и нажимает кнопку пятого этажа.

Коридор узкий, но чистый. Стив бегом проходит к номеру 508, стараясь не создавать шума, который мог бы потревожить других постояльцев. Когда он останавливается перед дверью, то кажется, в животе вот-вот забьется спазмами крошечный комочек ужаса, а сердце попытается выскочить из горла. Он сильно рискует, и не только карьерой, но и самим Дэнни, а еще он выставит себя полным кретином, если окажется, что он все не так понял, — но Стив не может, просто не может уйти, не узнав.

Стук его костяшек по дереву прорезает тишину. После паузы с другой стороны двери слышаться легкие шаги.

— Ты что-то забыла, Грейс? — говорит Дэнни, одновременно дергая на себя ручку, а потом застывает и пялится на Стива с открытым ртом.

— Ты сдурел?! — наконец орет он, однако, быстро спохватившись, смотрит по сторонам и затаскивает Стива внутрь. — Пиздец, ложись давай, пока не свалился.

Он толкает Стива на кровать, и Стив с благодарностью позволяет ему. Ноги еле держались прямо, но Дэнни, кажется, знает.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь — сокрушается Дэнни, укладывая Стиву за голову подушку и набрасывая на него легкое одеяло, хотя в номере не меньше тридцати градусов.

— Я просто, — начинает Стив и замолкает. Он не знает, как объяснить, и беспомощно смотрит на Дэнни, надеясь, что тот поймет.

Дэнни побеждено вздыхает, обходит кровать и забирается на нее с другой стороны. Стив чувствует его тепло даже через одеяло и вздрагивает от нахлынувших ощущений.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — растерянно признается Дэнни. — Все это ни к чему не приведет, ты же понимаешь? Ты военный, элита флота, ты уже поставил под удар карьеру — бог знает, что скажет твое начальство об этом маленьком побеге. А если они узнают, что ты был здесь… В любом случае, я собираюсь вернуться в Штаты. Мы сделаем перерыв, все четверо, и решим, как быть дальше. А ты… тебя направят в очередной заброшенный уголок мира, где ты нужен.

Стив кивает. Он все это знает, но не может отступить — Дэнни прямо перед ним, и во всем мире нет места, где Стив хотел бы сейчас быть сильнее, чем здесь. Дэнни всматривается в его лицо еще мгновение, а затем его взгляд становится мягче, и он придвигается.

— С другой стороны, раз уж ты здесь… — бормочет он Стиву в губы.

Стив судорожно стонет, открывает рот и впускает его язык, наслаждаясь чувством. Дэнни наклоняется ниже, скользит своей грудью по груди Стива, стараясь не задевать повязки. Он так осторожен, так нежен, что Стив зарывается руками в его мягкие волосы и дает себе потеряться в ощущениях Дэнни над собой, рядом с собой, в его запахе, в тепле его тела.

Слишком увлеченный, он напрочь забывает о швах, и попытка перевернуть их с Дэнни заканчивается стреляющей болью в боку.

— Блядь, — Стив с шипением откидывается на спину и глубоко дышит.

— Вот черт, — говорит Дэнни, и Стив торопится объяснить:

— Это не ты, все нормально, это я, просто я… немного перевозбудился.

— Точно все нормально? — спрашивает Дэнни все еще неуверенно, но тверже. — Да уж, Стив. Проблема неудачного выбора времени встала как никогда остро.

— А то я не знаю, — отвечает Стив, глядя в потолок.

— Конечно, — продолжает Дэнни, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Стив замереть и прислушаться, — встала не только проблема…

— Боже мой, это ужасно, — стонет Стив, посмеиваясь.

— Я что-то не слышу жалоб, — нараспев шепчет Дэнни, прокладывая линию поцелуев вдоль его шеи, а рукой заползает к Стиву под одело, за резинку штанов, и находит пальцами его член, уже окрепший и туго натянувший ткань. Стив стонет — теперь по-настоящему, — и хлопает ресницами, когда Дэнни берет его в кулак и слегка сжимает, поглаживая большим пальцем под головкой.

— Так ты решишь вставшую не-проблему, или это были пустые разговоры? — подгоняет Стив, глядя на Дэнни с вызовом.

— Тебе не угодишь, — Дэнни качает головой, но откидывает одеяло и стягивает со Стива штаны. Стив пытается приподнять бедра, чтобы помочь, и — ауч, так вот от чего было больно.

— Эй, — сердито ворчит Дэнни. — Лежи смирно и не пытайся вызвать у меня инфаркт.  
  
Он проверяет повязки Стива и, убедившись, что все нормально, возвращается к его раздеванию. Когда Стив чувствует, как губы Дэнни сжимают его член, он всерьез думает, что умрет, или уже умер по дороге сюда и попал в ту часть рая, где всегда хотел оказаться.

— Дэнни, — он почти умоляет. Дэнни одобрительно гудит и опускает голову ниже, пальцам обхватывая член у основания, легонько щелкая языком. Стив закрывает глаза и окунается в ощущения, в то, как тело Дэнни давит на его ноги, в тряску от маленьких рывков, с которыми бедра Дэнни толкаются в матрас, когда он впускает Стива еще глубже, и на щеках образуются впадинки.

Стив давно не касался мужчины, а сейчас с ним не просто какой-то мужчина — с ним Дэнни. Стиву кажется, он хотел Дэнни с самого первого момента, как только увидел его в бинокль беспокойным расхаживавшим по комнате, где удерживали заложников. Так что он не слишком удивляется, что проходит совсем мало времени, прежде чем каждая его мышца натягивается, и оргазм без предупреждения стреляет через все тело, на мгновение ослепляя. С резким вскриком он кончает Дэнни в горло. Дэнни проглатывает каждую каплю, облизывает головку, пока Стив не начинает тихо скулить и хватать за плечи. Когда Дэнни выпускает его. Стив видит оставшееся в уголке рта белое пятнышко, и желание поцеловать Дэнни становится таким же нестерпимым, как потребность в воздухе. Он умоляюще тянется вперед, и Дэнни понимает, приподнимается над ним на четвереньках, опускает голову, чтобы Стив мог достать до его губ и собрать языком свой вкус. Внезапная искра хищного собственнического чувства кружит Стиву голову.

— Дай мне, — шепчет Стив Дэнни в губы, дотягиваясь до ширинки его слишком больших явно тоже позаимствованных штанов. Он расстегивает пуговицу и опускает молнию по изгибу внушительной выпуклости, вырывает из Дэнни стон, проводя по ней кончиками пальцев. Надавливает совсем чуть-чуть — этого мало, даже меньше, чем мало.

С негнущейся левой рукой и отверстием в боку двигаться неудобно, но Стив уговаривает Дэнни сесть верхом на его бедра, чувствует своей кожей его голые ягодицы. Эмоции переполняют. Стиву хочется закричать, зарычать от несправедливости, что единственный раз, когда можно быть с Дэнни, он совершенно не в форме, сломанный, а Дэнни такой красивый, такой совершенный и заслуживает куда больше неуклюжей дрочки, которую может предложить Стив.

Впрочем, Дэнни, кажется, не возражает — рвано толкается в плотный кулак Стива, а когда Стив выпускает его и подносит ладонь ко рту, чтобы облизать, Дэнни буквально наскакивает на него, сгибается и целует, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Стив жадно впитывает каждый маленький отчаянный стон, собирает их и прячет глубоко в своей памяти, где никто и никогда не найдет, а Стив сможет возвращаться к ним в холодные, одинокие ночи, когда его снова отправят куда-нибудь в центр Нигде.

— Стив, — с придыханием тянет Дэнни, кончая длинными брызгами на его футболку. Стиву совершенно плевать.

Дэнни валится сбоку от него, уткнувшись носом в плечо, но большая часть его тела лежит на матрасе, а не на груди Стива. Это невыносимо, и даже понимание, что выдержать на себе вес Дэнни сейчас было бы адски больно, не мешает Стиву отчаянно хотеть его почувствовать.

В конце концов, дыхание обоих замедляется. Стив не успевает понять, что заснул, как за спиной начинается ерзание, и давление с другой стороны кровати пропадает. Стив протестующе мычит, инстинктивно тянется к Дэнни, все еще сонный.

— Мне пора, — говорит Дэнни тяжелым голосом. — Через пятнадцать минут Рэйчел, Стэн и Грейс будут ждать меня в вестибюле. До нашего рейса всего час.

Сонливость Стива в миг исчезает. Он осторожно садится — Дэнни в порыве делает движение навстречу, но останавливает себя, хотя вид у него страдальческий.

Он уйдет, и Стив никак не может этому помешать.

Дэнни пытается улыбнуться, выходит криво и грустно. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова — да и что они могут сказать, чего еще не знают? Через пять минут Дэнни выскальзывает из комнаты, оставив Стиву чистую майку, и на этом всё. Это конец. Он ушел.

Крепче стиснув зубы, Стив начинает собираться.

Он спускается незамеченным по лестнице в фойе отеля и оттуда сразу же связывается со своим отрядом. У Мха взволнованный голос. Они остались на базе, так что Стив вызывает такси и направляется к ним. Он что-то сочиняет о задержке в больнице для наблюдения и выдерживает их недоверчивые взгляды со всем достоинством, которое может в себе отыскать. Должно быть, они что-то в нем замечают — возможно, его сокрушительную усталость, — потому что больше к этой теме не возвращаются.

Их собственный вылет в Штаты проходит во второй половине дня.

  
\---

  
К неудовольствию Стива начальство не позволяет ему вернуться на службу, пока он не поправится. Период полного восстановления специалисты-медики на базе оценивают в одну неделю отдыха с последующими двумя неделями терапии и интенсивных тренировок. Три недели простоя — это последнее, что нужно Стиву, когда его мысли не могут отпустить Дэнни.

И все же, он на больничном. Нет разницы, где набираться сил — здесь или у дома. После обеда он заказывает билет до Гонолулу.

Полет выдается изнурительным и долгим, и когда приходит время сойти на землю, бок Стива разъедает тупая ноющая боль. К счастью, рука уже практически не беспокоит, так что он берет сумку и выходит на поиски знакомой светловолосой головы. Мэри, завидев его, налетает с разбегу и заключает в крепкие объятия. Про себя Стив невольно замечает, что ее волосы у корней на оттенок светлей, чем у Дэнни, а на концах — на все три.

Ему не удается скрыть гримасу, когда Мэри слишком сильно сдавливает ребра, и она мгновенно отпускает, окидывая его с головы до ног более внимательным взглядом.

— Что ты наделал в этот раз, Стив? — отчитывает она, вырывая сумку из его рук.

— Это царапины, — говорит он снова. Результат примерно такой же, как в прошлый раз. Мэри смотрит на него скептически. — Ладно, — выдавливает он сквозь зубы. — Меня задела пуля, теперь счастлива?

— Задела, — повторяет Мэри, поднимая брови (пока уже ввести какой-то закон против умения родных читать друг друга с такой легкостью). Стив упрямо выдерживает взгляд.

— Боже мой, — вздыхает Мэри и ведет его к машине: помятый красный грузовик, местами проеденный ржавчиной. — Домой? — спрашивает она. Стив кивает.

Поездка неблизкая, и большую ее часть Стив проводит, разглядывая пейзажи за окном. Он успел забыть, как неописуемо великолепен его родной штат.

Когда они подъезжают ближе к дому, Мэри нарушает тишину.

— Я переехала, — говорит она одновременно гордо и вызывающе. — У меня теперь свой уголок на Нууану Авеню. Снимаем на двоих с Коно. Коно Калакауа, помнишь ее?

— Кузина Чина? Немного помню. Она была совсем мелкой, когда я видел ее в последний раз.

— Да, — невесело смеется Мэри. — Прошло много времени.

— Мэри… — говорит он устало. Это давний спор, и сейчас Стив не готов его продолжать.

Мэри фыркает. Ее голос звучит так же вымотано.

— Я скучала по тебе, дурак, — рычит она, отворачиваясь, — верный признак того, что вот-вот расплачется, но скорее провалится сквозь землю, чем позволит ему увидеть.

Стив чувствует себя сволочью.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — бормочет он хрипло.

К тому времени, когда Мэри въезжает во двор, они оба чувствуют себя немного вывернутыми наизнанку. Из машины они выходят без единого слова. Стив останавливается и смотрит на дом, позволяя себе проникнуться атмосферой. Мэри подходит и прислоняется к капоту рядом с ним.

— Как он? — спрашивает Стив.

— Постарел, — говорит Мэри сухо, но затем добавляет мягче: — Лучше с тех пор, как покончил с Во Фатом.

Они вздрагивают. Дело было скверным, и не в последнюю очередь из-за очевидной причастности к смерти их матери.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что он ничего нам не рассказывал, — задумчиво говорит Стив, наклоняясь ближе к Мэри.

— Ты же его знаешь. Чертов параноик.

Интонация в голосе невольно выдает ее любовь — оба понимают, что отец не единственный такой в семье.

— Недавно снова начал ходить на свидания, — продолжает Мэри. Стив поворачивается к ней лицом. — Да, признаю, я тоже была в шоке. Она ничего так. Зовут Пэт Джеймсон. На следующих выборах баллотируется на пост губернатора. Ходят слухи, что она его получит.

— Ого, — ошарашенно говорит Стив.

— Да уж.

Пока он переваривает новости, открывается входная дверь, а за ней появляется нескладная фигура отца.

— Стив, — он не скрывает теплоту в голосе, и Стив улыбается.

— Привет, пап.

С объятиями отец намного осторожнее — старый хитрый лис, ничего от него не скроешь, хотя Стив уверен, что он не мог заранее знать о ранении. Он проводит Стива внутрь, забирает из багажника сумку и жмет плечо Мэри, когда она целует его в щеку. Дом выглядит безупречно, в голубой вазе на журнальном столике в гостиной снова стоят свежие цветы — прямо как раньше, когда мать еще была жива. Обстановка тоже чувствуется иначе, меньше напоминает гробницу. Закрытие дела Во Фата в самом деле преобразило отца.

Стив сидит в шезлонге на веранде с холодным пивом в руке, и кажется, будто он и вовсе не уезжал. Только он больше не тот потерянный, озлобленный от горя мальчишка, цеплявшийся за любую возможность приглушить боль. Он не жалеет о сделанном — это привело его в Аннаполис, ставший вторым домом. Он доволен своей жизнью, и ему нравится то, чем он занимается. Нравятся острые ощущения и чувство удовлетворения от использования своих навыков для помощи людям.

И все же каким-то образом на прошлой неделе его работа потеряла часть привлекательности. От того, что Стив знает, что (кто) является тому виной, легче не становится.

— Стив, — голос Мэри выдергивает его из легкой медитации, в которую он погрузился, пока наблюдал за набегающими и откатывающими от берега морскими волнами.

— М-м-м?

— У тебя все нормально? — спрашивает она осторожно, словно заранее ждет, что Стив огрызнется или отмахнется. Черт возьми, как же он облажался. Сейчас самое время внести в их отношения немного изменений.

Вот только… Вот только, на протяжении почти десяти лет Стив придерживался определенного правила — того же, что любой офицер военно-морского флота, заинтересованный в партнере своего же пола, если он действительно хотел сохранить работу. И кажется, будто язык прирастает к нёбу, и становиться трудно формулировать слова, а еще труднее их выговорить. Кажется, будто срабатывает рефлекс, почти физическая потребность сохранить тайну, спрятать чувства поглубже и запереть внутри.

Но мир Стива перестал быть черно-белым после того, как Дэнни врезался в него и перевернул все с ног на голову, сам того не подозревая. И если не Мэри об этом рассказывать, то кому тогда?

— Ладно, — наконец произносит Стив и жестом приглашает Мэри на соседний пустой шезлонг. Она с подозрительным видом в него опускается.

Стив поджимает губы, думая, с чего бы начать.

— Я кое-кого встретил. Вроде как.

— Я-асно?

Она явно не понимает, но терпеливо ждет продолжения.

— Все сложно, — предупреждает Стив. Мэри выглядит заинтригованной.

— Как ее зовут?

Придется закончить, раз уж начал. Стив глубоко вздыхает.

— Его зовут Дэнни. Дэнни Уильямс.

Мэри на время замолкает, потом говорит:

— Знаешь, это многое объясняет. И что же у вас там такого сложного? Как вы познакомились?

Стив морщится.

— Это…

— … засекречено, ну конечно. И как я докатилась, что могу по твоему лицу все понять, — стонет Мэри. — Ладно, просто расскажи о нем.

И Стив рассказывает. Говорит и говорит — даже не подозревал, сколько всего может сказать про Дэнни, но стоит начать, и он не в силах остановиться.

А потом он вспоминает, почему остановиться приходится, и будто бы заново переживает потерю.

— Господи, — бормочет Мэри, забирая у Стива бутылку и делая большой глоток. — Это самая пизданутая ситуация из всех, что я слышала.

— А я о чем, — соглашается Стив, откидывая голову на спинку. — Слушай, Мэри, не говори никому. Дело не в том, что мне стыдно, просто…

— Знаю, дурацкая армия с ее дурацким "Не спрашивай, не говори".

— Это флот, Мэри, блин, сколько раз…

Мэри начинает озорно смеяться, и Стив закатывает глаза, но тоже улыбается.

Они передают друг другу пиво туда и обратно, пока не заканчивается бутылка.

  
\---

  
На следующий вечер на ужин приходит Пэт Джеймсон. Это высокая стильная женщина примерно того же возраста, что и отец, натуральная блондинка на три оттенка светлее Дэ… на два оттенка светлее Мэри. Стив сразу же проникается к ней симпатией. Помогает, конечно, и то, что она веселая, дерзкая, с твердым мнением и острая на язык, когда чего-то не одобряет. Она хорошо подходит отцу — не похожа на маму, но по-своему такая же особенная.

— Стив, Джон рассказывал мне, что ты служишь в элитном подразделении ВМС, — говорит она с уважением в голосе.

— Да, мэм.

— Потрясающее достижение.

— Спасибо. Я очень доволен своей работой.

Звучит и вполовину не так убедительно, как должно. Отец бросает на него острый взгляд. Мэри только грустно улыбается.

Пэт тихонько хмыкает, явно думая о чем-то своем.

— Интересно, — произносит она задумчиво, и кажется удивленной, когда все глаза за столом поворачиваются к ней. — Ох! Извиняюсь, просто, у меня в голове была одна идея в связи с приближением выборов, и по-моему, я только что нашла идеального кандидата на должность.

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Джон.

— Помнишь, мы говорили о создании оперативной группы?

— С полным иммунитетом и свободой действий, да. То есть?.. А-а…

— Что? — одновременно спрашивают Стив и Мэри. Пэт усмехается.

— Коммандер Макгарретт, что бы вы сказали, если бы я предложила вам работу?

Вот так Стив и узнает про ее план по созданию оперативной группы в подчинении губернатора, которой будет поручено отчистить остров от преступников и торговцев наркотиками / людьми / оружием.

— Разумеется, все это станет возможно лишь при условии моей победы на выборах, — поясняет Пэт, но Стив уже видит, как загораются глаза отца.

— Разумеется, — соглашается он с улыбкой. — Что ж, мисс Джеймсон, могу заверить, что если сам губернатор предложит мне должность, я не откажусь.

Чтобы праздновать, отец выкапывает откуда-то Балвени двадцатипятилетней выдержки.

  
\---

  
Стиву было не просто сюда приехать, но уезжать снова оказывается в сто раз тяжелее. Гавайи вновь ощущаются домом, звуки и запахи острова и калейдоскоп цветов превращают его в уголочек рая для каждого, кто ступит на его землю.

Еще тяжелее покидать Мэри с отцом. Но работа есть работа, и даже если у Стива начали возникать сомнения в том, каково ее место в его жизни, она все еще остается единственным делом, с которым он отлично справляется и которым гордится. Его сразу же отправляют в самую гущу, одна страна за другой, бесчисленное множество испуганных лиц сменяют друг друга в длинной веренице, бессчетное множество других, искаженных ненавистью, он без колебаний уничтожает. Несмотря на это и на восемь долгих месяцев в обществе только своего отряда, каждую ночь Стив засыпает с мыслями о паре пронзительных синих глаз, тепло на него смотрящих — теплее, чем он имеет право от них ожидать. Иногда по утрам он просыпается с ускользающим знакомым вкусом на губах. Если так пойдет дольше, однажды он просто потеряет рассудок.

Новость о звонке губернатора Гавайев приносит такое облегчение, что по дороге к телефону в коридорах базы, где они дислоцированы, Стив почти срывается на бег.

— Губернатор, — произносит он подчеркнуто, и широкая улыбка расплывается по его лицу. — Я слышал, вас можно поздравить, мэм.

— Коммандер Макгарретт, — говорит Пэт Джеймсон таким же довольным тоном. — Уже не так актуально, но спасибо, вы очень добры. Мне бы хотелось запросить вашего присутствия в следующем месяце, если это возможно. Числа восемнадцатого.

Стив считает в уме — три недели на то, чтобы уладить все вопросы с документами. Времени достаточно, и тот факт, что запрос делает губернатор, тоже поможет.

— Конечно. Немедленно начну процедуру.

— Рада это слышать. Семья по вам скучает, — говорит она немного осторожно, будто не уверена, что не переходит черту.

— Я тоже по ним скучаю, — признается Стив с ноткой тоски в голосе.

— У вас будет время повидаться. Надеюсь, вы обдумали то, о чем мы говорили в прошлый раз? — спрашивает она многозначительно.

— Обдумал, — подтверждает Стив. Чувство легкости, которое он испытывает при мысли о возможном будущем, удивляет, хоть и приятно. — Я отвечу вам лично, — добавляет Стив, надеясь, что она поймет.

— Еще одна приятная новость, — тепло говорит Пэт. — Что ж, коммандер, берегите себя!

— Буду стараться. До свидания, губернатор.

Он аккуратно кладет телефонную трубку, зная, что спрятать на лице улыбку будет непросто. Впрочем, в этом случае ему хотя бы не нужно чересчур осторожничать. Хорошая перемена.

Его запрос на увольнительную получает ободрение без особых проблем, и уже вскоре Стив снова сходит на родную землю в зале прилета аэропорта Гонолулу. На этот раз, когда Мэри бросается к нему, он ловит ее обеими руками и кружит один раз, прежде чем опустить.

— Привет, — говорит он, улыбаясь ей сверху вниз. Она выглядит немного старше — в уголках глаз появились тоненькие морщинки, — но кажется такой счастливой, какой Стив никогда ее прежде не видел. Что бы ни происходило в нее жизни, это идет ей на пользу.

— Привет, — Мэри ухмыляется. — Ты ведь не забыл, что у папы завтра День рождения?

Стив в ужасе хлопает глазами, и она зловеще смеется.

— Ну ты попал! Советую найти подарок до утра.

Стив морщит лоб, беспомощно открывает и закрывает рот, жалобно глядя на Мэри, а она закатывает глаза, явно забавляясь.

— Расслабься, балбесина, у меня все схвачено. Сезонный билет на игры "Воинов". Думаю, с твоими премиальными за риск ты запросто сможешь его себе позволить.

— Спасибо, Мэри, ты мой спаситель, — Стив с облегчением опускает плечи. — Так вот зачем губернатор меня вызвала сейчас?

Мэри пожимает плечами.

— Сейчас ни чем не хуже, чем в любое другое время.

В ее глазах горит странный огонек, мгновенно пробуждая в Стиве подозрительность, пусть это лишь догадка (впрочем, с Мэри его догадки, как правило, оказываются верными).

Автомобиль, к которому она их ведет, гораздо лучше того, что был в прошлый раз — компактная синяя Тойота с гибридным приводом. Стив оценивающе присвистывает.

— Это служебная машина, — говорит Мэри гордо. — Я занимаюсь недвижимостью. Пока все складывается очень удачно.

— Это здорово, Мэри, — Стив искренне рад за нее, даже если ему приходится сложиться пополам, чтобы уместиться на переднем сиденье.

Дорога проходит незаметно. Мэри вводит его курс всех пропущенных событий: Коно почти закончила полицейскую академию, Чин сдал экзамен на лейтенанта, у папы в отделе новенький, какой-то мужик, перевелся с материка.

— Наверное, папа в восторге, — с ухмылкой замечает Стив. У их отца всегда была слабость к аутсайдерам, чужакам среди местных.

— Так и есть, — соглашается Мэри. — Он очень доволен. Говорит, что парень сообразительный, у него свежий взгляд, и он не дает другим пудрить себе мозги.

— Звучит неплохо, — отвечает Стив, безуспешно пытаясь выбросить из мыслей одну конкретную белокурую голову. Мэри снова замолкает. От ее приподнятого в ухмылке уголка рта наэлектризованная тишина заряжается еще сильнее.

— Что? — прямо спрашивает Стив. — Чего ты ухмыляешься?

— Да так, ничего, — беззаботно говорит Мэри. — А ты знаешь, что НСНГ в прошлом месяце отменили?

Стив несколько раз моргает, как всегда немного сбитый с толку ее привычкой молниеносно менять темы разговора.

— Я слышал, что отмену рассматривали. Не знал, что уже одобрили. А что? — спрашивает он с подозрением. В голову приходит шальная мысль, заставляя кровь схлынуть от его лица. — Ты же никому не говорила?

Мэри не притворяется, что не понимает вопроса. Она неловко ерзает под его пристальным взглядом. Сердце Стива падает.

— Я не хотела, — расстроено ноет Мэри. — Папа выпытал у меня, сам знаешь, каким он бывает!

Стив стонет и закрывает лицо руками.

— Ладно тебе, это не конец света. Он просто беспокоился. А потом начал спрашивать, я не могла вечно увиливать. Он же как собака с костью, думаешь, от кого это в тебе?

Стив держит глаза закрытыми, боясь задать следующий вопрос. Мэри молчит, но он чувствует на себе ее осторожные взгляды, и вздрагивает, когда в голове возникает особенно неприятная перспектива.

— Я точно могу вернуться домой?

— О чем ты… — начинает Мэри, не понимая, а затем ее лицо перекашивает от злости и ужаса примерно в равных пропорциях. — Ты идиот, Стивен Джей Макгарретт! — Вдобавок она бьет его по руке. — Разумеется, ты можешь вернуться! Как ты вообще мог подумать?!

Стив вертится на узком сиденье, пытаясь уберечь ноги от затекания в тесноте, и говорит:

— Всякое бывает, — потому что знает не понаслышке, что не все семьи относятся к такому с пониманием. Таунсенду, бывшему товарищу из отряда Стива, пришлось переехать в другой город, как только о нем узнали.

Через несколько минут Мэри прерывает напряженную тишину:

— Он почти не разговаривал пару дней, но где-то неделю спустя я подслушала, как он обсуждал с Пэт однополые браки. Ну, знаешь, выяснял, планирует ли она узаконить их на Гаваях, и она сказала, что планирует.

Стив переваривает информацию, а внутри него расползается согревающее тепло, и губы поднимаются в осторожной улыбке.

— О…

— Ага.

Вот все и решилось. Теперь семья знает, и не только принимает его, но и открыто поддерживает. Это уже превзошло его самые смелые ожидания.

— В общем, завтра вечером тут будет гулянка, — говорит Мэри возле дома. — Приглашен весь полицейский участок, и Пэт, конечно же. Еще кое-кто из фельдшеров и персонала больницы. Соберутся у нас на заднем дворе. Короче, ну, если сейчас увидишь беспорядок, то не волнуйся, к завтрашнему дню все будет убрано.

— Ладно, — отвечает Стив, хотя ему все равно. До тех пор, пока утром он сможет выйти поплавать, его это не волнует.

Как только они с Мэри проскальзывают через открытую входную дверь, до них сразу доносятся голоса из гостиной.

— Наверное, Чин и Мека со своим напарником, тем новичком, — объясняет Мэри. Ее глаза хитро щурятся, и теперь Стив точно уверен: что-то происходит. — Папа! — кричит она, — Здесь Стив!

Голоса мгновенно замолкают, и слышатся приближающиеся шаги нескольких пар ног.

— Привет, сынок, — говорит его отец, выходя из-за угла, и заключает Стива в короткие, но крепкие объятия. Стив хлопает его по спине, удерживая на момент. — Ты помнишь Чина и Меку? — отец машет рукой в их сторону.

Стив помнит и, обменявшись любезностями, пожимает обоим руки.

— А новый парень вышел на веранду. Почему бы тебе не сходить поздороваться? — продолжает Джон. Ну все, хватит, Стив не дурак.

— Что происходит? — спрашивает он строго, глядя на всех четырех. Чин и Мека смотрят непонимающе, но отец и Мэри явно что-то недоговаривают, судя по их предвкушающим улыбкам.

— Давай, сделай приятное старику, — говорит Джон. Это грязный ход, потому что Стив, конечно, не может ему отказать.

Бросив на них недовольный взгляд, он топает вглубь дома, идет мимо кухни, выходит через заднюю дверь и… застывает.

Должно быть, он окончательно свихнулся, потому что это не может быть правдой. У стоящего перед ним человека такие же широкие плечи, волосы зачесаны так же, как мог бы посчитать уместным только один человек на свете, и к тому же, он одет в рубашку и брюки. Стив поставил бы месячную зарплату на то, что увидит галстук у него на шее.

Но все это мелочи, потому что, когда человек оборачивается, Стив попадает в плен пары ясных синих глаз, забыть которые пытался каждый день из последних девяти месяцев.

— Как? — хрипит Стив.

Дэнни пожимает плечами и улыбается слегка неуверенно.

— Долгая история.

От звука его голоса Стив мог бы упасть на колени, если бы не держался за дверную раму до белизны в костяшках.

Дэнни делает робкий шаг навстречу, затем еще несколько, пока не останавливается прямо перед Стивом. Даже через два слоя одежды Стив чувствует исходящее от него тепло, улавливает в воздухе его запах и едва находит в себе силы подавить порыв уткнуться носом в изгиб его шеи над ключицей, где этот запах будет еще сильнее.

— Привет, — говорит Дэнни, заглядывая Стиву в лицо. Надежда и волнение в его глазах сражаются друг с другом.

У Стива ноют руки от желания притянуть Дэнни к себе, зарыться пальцами в его волосы, в изгибы мышц. Откинуть его голову, чтобы прижаться к губам, и скользнув за них языком, проверить, верно ли Стив запомнил их вкус. Но он не может заставить себя двигаться — так и стоит, впиваясь глазами в каждую деталь на лице Дэнни, отмечая мельчайшие изменения, отразившиеся на нем за девять месяцев разлуки — тонкие лучики в уголках рта и поперек лба, небольшие пятна седины в щетине.

Чем дольше Стив смотрит, тем сильнее становится заметна неуверенность Дэнни. Его глаза гаснут, и щемящая боль в груди Стива от желания снова их зажечь кажется почти физической.

— Дэнни, — он тянется вперед, гладит Дэнни по плечу и руке, ощущая под пальцами теплую кожу и щекочущие волоски. Ловит его запястье и описывает линии на ладони, надавливает в центр, где мышцы и сухожилия отзываются упругим противодействием — такие живые, так близко. Стив снова смотрит в удивленные глаза Дэнни и больше не может терпеть. Качнувшись вперед, он вжимается носом в светлую макушку и вдыхает. Дэнни незаметно просовывает ему за пояс свободную руку и начинает успокаивающе поглаживать по спине кругами, а той, которую держит Стив, переплетает с ним пальцы. Стив чувствует, как губы Дэнни прижимаются к его шее и оставляют на коже легкий поцелуй.

Он думает, что мог бы простоять так вечность.

В конце концов они отрываются друг от друга. Легкий румянец появляется на щеках Дэнни и окрашивает розовым кончики его ушей. Стив подозревает, что выглядит примерно так же, судя по тому, как горит его собственное лицо. Он отчаянно хочет поцеловать Дэнни, но слишком переживает, что переступит черту — хотя это маловероятно, если вспомнить, как минуту назад Дэнни к нему прижимался.

А затем другая мысль, которая все это время пыталась привлечь внимание Стива, наконец, всплывает.

— Грейс? — спрашивает он, не желая стыдиться надежды в голосе. Дэнни счастливо улыбается.

— О, она здесь. И Рэйчел со Стэном. Мы переехали на Гавайи вчетвером.

— Здорово, — светится Стив. Взгляд на лице Дэнни подсказывает, что это правильный ответ.

— Да. Она меня с ума сводит с тех пор, как Джон упомянул о твоем приезде.

При упоминании отца в мозгу Стива снова щелкает, возвращая на землю из пьянящего счастливого облака, в котором он приютился. Стив щурится.

— Точно. Пиво, а затем ты все объяснишь. И тогда я решу, убить моего отца или купить ему коробку сигар.

Дэнни довольно усмехается — его это устраивает.

Объяснение звучит примерно так: когда они вернулись на территорию Америки, Стэну Эдвардсу был выдан карт-бланш на выбор любого штата, где он хотел бы работать консультантом на правительство, пока для него не будет найден постоянный пост. Так что они вернулись домой в Нью-Джерси — самое идеальное место во всем мире, если верить Дэнни, — и провели первые пять месяцев в кругу родных, отходя от всего пережитого. Однажды, ни с того ни с сего, Стену лично позвонила губернатор Гавайев и предложила работу в своей новой администрации. Большой опыт работы с разными национальностями и культурами, по-видимому, делал Стэна идеальным кандидатом на должность.

Рэйчел нашла работу в Банке Гавайев, а Дэнни, до того успевший вернуться в свой старый участок, подал заявление о переводе. Уже через месяц они упаковали чемоданы и прибыли на этот сплошь покрытый пляжами, засаженный ананасами и не знакомый с понятием "нормальная одежда" адский остров.

— Тебе не нравятся пляжи? — недоверчиво вставляет Стив. — Кому не нравятся пляжи?!

— Мне нравятся города, — отвечает Дэнни, скорчив гримасу. — Небоскребы. Асфальтированная дорога, знаешь, вместо песка, лезущего абсолютно везде, особенно, где ему быть не полагается… О, Стивен, не дуйся. Грейс обожает это место, а я ни в чем не могу отказать ей.

На оживление Стива он только качает головой.

— Вы двое меня в гроб загоните, так и вижу.

Стив принимает его слова за подтверждение того, что жизнь больше не разведет их в разных направлениях, — желательно никогда, если спросить самого Стива. Он догадывается, что его улыбка, наверное, выглядит глупо, но прятать ее не хочет.

— Ну ты и дурачина, — ласково говорит Дэнни, откинувшись на спинку шезлонга и глядя на него через полуприкрытые веки. Стив хочет, чтобы он замер так и больше не двигался.

Впрочем, тут же меняет свое мнение, когда Дэнни наклоняется ближе, дергая Стива за футболку — и, наверное, ужасно ее растягивая, — чтобы прижаться к нему губами. Теперь Стив решает, что совсем не против движений.

Позже Дэнни заканчивает свою историю. Рассказывает, как пришел на работу в первый рабочий день и встретился лицом к лицу с новым начальником, неким Джоном Макгарреттом, после чего окончательно прояснилось две вещи. Первое — весь клан Макгарреттов состоит из хитрожопых проныр. А второе — как оказалось, Дэнни не возражал.

Его глаза бегают на последних словах, и взгляд в них мало чем отличается от того, который Стив сам носил последние девять месяцев. От радости и облегчения Стив чувствует головокружение. Он, конечно, не признается, но Дэнни, кажется, и так все знает.

Они торопятся, может быть слишком, Стив прекрасно понимает. Но для него это нормально — он был таким с ранних лет. Приняв решение, сразу бросался его осуществлять.

— Так значит, — говорит он неуверенно, — ты здесь насовсем? Ты остаешься?

Надежда Стива на то, что голос не слишком его выдает, быстро и милосердно умирает под понимающим взглядом Дэнни.

— Ну, учитывая, что мне предложили новую работу с неким Морским котиком, у которого полно наград, комплекс брошенного и отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, полагаю, что да, я застряну здесь на ближайшее будущее.

Стив смутно понимает, что вид у него, должно быть, нелепый — сидит тут, светится улыбкой. Дэнни снова качает головой, и все же, улыбается в ответ, так что Стив решает, что не выставил себя совсем уж идиотом.

— Что мне с тобой делать? — спрашивает Дэнни. Он, кажется, не ждет ответа, но Стив все равно говорит:

— Для начала, поцелуй меня еще раз.

  
Эпилог

  
В свое время, будучи лидером отряда Морских котиков, Стив спланировал и провел сотни стратегических операций, некоторые из которых представляли собой настоящие наземные мины из потенциальных неприятностей — от капризов высокопоставленных лиц до истерик заложников, или, как в один памятный случай, когда спасенная рожала посреди камбоджийской степи в сезон дождей.

Однако ничто не могло подготовить его к испытанию самоконтроля, которым становится переезд отца.

— Да ради бога, пап, ты же не на другой конец света собираешься! А даже если и так, я гарантирую, что тебе там не понадобится твоя второсортная хэбешка!

— Но она может пригодиться, когда мы с ребятами пойдем на подводную рыбалку, — упрямится Джон.

Стив выбрасывает руки в воздух, идеально копируя Дэнни на пике раздражения. Придется снова слушать выговор от стоматолога, потому что он сжимает челюсть до зубного скрежета в попытке не задушить отца прямо на месте, пока тот задумчиво заглядывает в коробку старых изданий National Geographic.

Из откидной двери чердака выглядывает Дэнни, без особого успеха стараясь сдержать усмешку.

— Порядок, Макгарретты?

Стив бросает на него сердитый взгляд, возмущенный его необоснованно хорошим настроением.

— Дэнни, не поможешь мне спустить эту коробку? — говорит Джон, принимая решение.

Выразив рычанием немую досаду, Стив разворачивается на пятках и стремительно спускается по освободившейся лестнице, как только Дэнни полностью взбирается на забитый вещами чердак.

— Уверен, Джон? — слышит он голос Дэнни, все так же неколебимо веселый. — Не знаю, как Пэт отнесется к такому захламлению своего дома.

Через мгновение заряженной тишины Джон прочищает горло.

— С другой стороны, я всегда могу вернуться и забрать их, если очень понадобится, — рассуждает он тоном, будто делает всем огромное одолжение.

Стив обоих убьет во сне. Он тренированный Морской котик — тела никогда не обнаружат.

Позже Дэнни находит его прячущимся в кабинете отца. Все его ножи и пистолеты разложены аккуратными рядами возле пульверизатора с оружейной смазкой и двух тряпок — одной испачканной и одной чистой.

— Как хорошо, — ухмыляется Дэнни. — Ты так рычал и сверкал глазами, что на секунду я заволновался, как бы ты не начал кусаться. Но я рад, что вместо этого ты решил дуться здесь. Чистка оружия всегда тебя успокаивала.

— Я не дуюсь, — бормочет Стив, натирая затвор Беретты с удвоенной силой.

— Ну конечно, детка, — соглашается Дэнни. Как он может так быть таким веселым, когда Стив готов собственноручно выставить отца из дома, с вещами или без, — у Стива в голове не укладывается.

— В чем проблема, Дэнни? — рычит он, с щелчком вставляя новую обойму, и перекладывает Беретту на сторону "сделано".

— Проблема? — говорит Дэнни. О, Стив знает этот тон. Дэнни использует его, когда думает, что Стив ведет себя настолько нерационально, что даже ему не под силу с этим сладить.

— Да. Ходишь тут, будто кто-то испек большой глазированный шоколадом торт и вручил тебе вилку.

Дэнни смеется своим веселым рокочущим смехом, который по обыкновению успокаивает Стива быстрее, чем что-либо еще.

— Хорошая метафора. Вообще-то, ты попал не далеко от яблочка, солдат, — Дэнни выглядит довольным как кот, которого владелец до сих пор не поймал на заказе кошачьего консервного ножа по его кредитке.

Стив просто впивается взглядом в Глок у себя в руках, и усмешка Дэнни смягчается до ласково-раздраженной улыбки.

— Боже, детка, — он со вздохом подходит к низкому столу, покрытому запчастями, и тянет тряпку из несопротивляющуюся пальцев Стива. — Как ты уже заметил, я чертовски рад, что твой отец съезжает к губернатору. А знаешь, из-за чего?

— Из-за чего? — спрашивает Стив, потому что ни черта он не дуется.

— Из-за того, Стивен, что дом останется в нашем распоряжении. Только ты и я, когда нет Грейс, — он толкает Стива назад, акцентируя слова, закидывает ногу ему на бедра и устраиваясь на коленях.

Руки Стива машинально ложатся ему талию, словно это их настройка по умолчанию — и, откровенно говоря, в некотором смысле так и есть.

— Это очень хорошее наблюдение, детектив Уильямс, — говорит Стив, притягивая Дэнни ближе. — Что бы я делал без вашей невероятной проницательности?

Дэнни ухмыляется, на его лице такое бесстыже самодовольное выражение, что Стив не сдерживается, подается вперед и проводит языком по его губам. Дэнни стонет, открывает рот, наклонив голову в самый раз, чтобы позволить Стиву соединить их губы и утонуть в поцелуе.

Когда они делают перерыв, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и трутся носами, Дэнни оставляет еще один легкий и нежный поцелуй в уголке его рта.

— Давай не будем выяснять.

  
Конец

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
